This invention relates generally to a medical splint and more particularly to a portable foldable lightweight splint which is especially useful by outdoorsmen, campers, athletes, etc.
Medical splints have been widely available but most of them have been cumbersome and awkward to carry and store and are difficult for individuals to apply in emergency conditions. Outdoorsmen such as campers and hikers often must carry their food and equipment with them and thus are constantly confronted with minimizing the size and weight of that equipment.
One piece of medical equipment which outdoorsmen consider necessary to take with them is a medical splint for use in an emergency to restrain movement of a body part such as an arm, wrist, leg or ankle following an accident or fall. Preferably the splint should be lightweight, small in size and easy to carry, expandable to accommodate placement around an arm or leg but must also be strong enough to restrain and support the arm or leg until the outdoorsmen can receive attention in a proper medical facility.
The medical splint of the invention as described hereinafter, has been developed to satisfy those needs.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention resides in the provision of a portable, foldable, medical splint which is light in weight and easy to store and carry.
Another object of the invention resides in the provision of the above-identified splint which includes a plurality of segments foldable upon themselves into a storage position but yet expandable and adjustable to provide a splint of desired length and configuration to accommodate and support a particular part of the human body such as an arm or leg.
Still another object of the invention resides in the provision of the above identified splint wherein an endless number of segments may be connected together to provide a splint of desired length.
Still another object of the invention resides in the provision of the above-identified splint wherein adjacent segments are rotatably connected together by a cooperating releasable lock mechanism which permits those adjacent segments to be folded back upon each other or to be angularly adjusted with respect to each other as required for application against the injured body part.
A further object of the invention is to provide the above-mentioned splint which comprises two adjustable side assemblies each including a plurality of segments adjustable with respect to each other, with the two assemblies being applied against opposite sides of an injured body part. Each of the segments includes a pair of slots through which a Velcro strap can slide so as to extend around the injured body part.
Another object of the invention is provide the above-mentioned splint wherein the segments have sufficient strength and stability so as to provide firm support for the injured body part when the side assemblies are firmly held in place by the Velcro straps.
Still another object of the invention resides in the provision of the above medical splint wherein the segments are constructed of a material such as polycarbon or ABS plastic and wherein no metal is contained in either the segments or the strap so that the splint may remain in place on the injured body part while X-rays are being taken.